


klanos

by heycatras



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heycatras/pseuds/heycatras
Summary: this is for gaby and el





	klanos

keith Thanos Snaps™️ everybody out of existence except lance

**Author's Note:**

> this is for gaby and el


End file.
